


Wrapped Around Your Finger(s)

by WitchoftheEndorWilds



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Awkward Family Reunions, Awkward Sexual Situations, Ben is a nerd, Car Sex, Coincidences, Crack, Crack Treated Seriously, Cunnilingus, Dirty Talk, F/M, Female Masturbation, Former Porn Creator Ben Solo, Hair Braiding, Light Angst, Mostly Fluff & Smut, Porn With Plot, Porn with Feelings, Praise Kink, Rey is a nerd, Rey works hard and deserves good dick, Sex Before Feelings, Sleepy Cuddles, Soft Ben Solo, Uber Driver Rey, Unsafe Sex, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex, Voice Kink, Woman on Top, feelings of panic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-27
Updated: 2021-02-14
Packaged: 2021-03-02 23:33:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 11,978
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24405103
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WitchoftheEndorWilds/pseuds/WitchoftheEndorWilds
Summary: Her gut lurches at the sound. Why is it soloud?Right, she'd been blasting it at full volume but that wasbeforeit was plugged into her car stereo. Now the sounds of fornication are surrounding her on all sides, drowning her in debauchery.______Rey the Uber driver forgets what tab she left open on her phone, accidentally subjecting poor passenger Ben to the filthy sounds of a porn clip starring her favorite dark-haired mystery man. Chaos ensues.
Relationships: Rey & Ben Solo, Rey & Ben Solo | Kylo Ren, Rey/Ben Solo, Rey/Ben Solo | Kylo Ren
Comments: 162
Kudos: 580





	1. Sunglasses At Night

**Author's Note:**

> This is the first thing I've written where the idea hit me like a bag full of bricks to the face. I'm so grateful I finally joined Twitter because I never would have come up with this if not for [this thread](https://twitter.com/KTF_Reylo/status/1248746517147660294).
> 
> It started as a cracky one-shot but devolved into plot with over 10k words. Although I did some tertiary research, my knowledge of how ridesharing apps work is very limited. I apologize for any inaccuracies. Enjoy!

“ _You’re such a good girl, aren’t you_?”

Rey is biting her lip, trying desperately to stifle her moans as the man on the screen she’s watching drives into a woman from behind, large hands holding her waist steady.

“ _You know what you deserve for being so good_?” he growls in a low voice that already has her toes curling.

She holds back a whimper, eyelids fluttering shut. This way she can almost imagine it’s her he’s thrusting into, the slick sounds of their coupling paired with the vibrations on her clit about to send her over the edge. She’s close. So close—

 _PING_!

Rey's eyes shoot open, the piercing ring of the alert cutting into her heady fantasy like high beams through thick morning fog.

The top of her cell phone shows a notification for a nearby passenger, less than 3 minutes away from the empty cell phone lot she's parked in at the Chandrila International Airport. Too nearby to justify passing up.

“ _Yes, just like that. Beautiful_ ,” the man grunts, and despite the top of the screen being obscured by her alert, she can make out the movement of his strong arms flipping her over.

It doesn’t matter though. The moment is gone. The spell is broken. 

Sighing in resignation, Rey hits pause on the video and reluctantly accepts the drive. Weekday nights like this are slow for rideshare drivers; she'll take what she can get. With any luck this will be a short ride and she’ll be able to get back to her _activities._

She zips up her pants and tosses her trusty bullet vibrator into the glovebox before shifting into drive. The thick bundle of neon flash cards held together by a straining hair tie sits untouched in the cup holder next to her.

Between working at the garage all day, taking evening classes at the local community college, picking up economy gigs, and getting enough sleep to stay sane through all of it, Rey is left with very little “alone” time.

That’s where the tinted windows of her Joban Charger and sturdily mounted cell phone cradle came in. Utilizing her downtime to explore what she considers to be a highly underrated kink has greatly improved her overall outlook on life.

The sky is bluer, grass is greener, people seem nicer. Devoting just a few minutes a day to focus nothing but her body and her pleasure should feel selfish, but Rey doesn’t have any shame to spare. Even when it comes to the things she gets off to.

_Good girl._

The words shouldn’t make her wet. 

Her therapist, whom Rey sees sporadically thanks to her hectic schedule, says it most likely stems from her emotionally tremulous childhood. That deep down she desperately craves approval, and above all— _praise._

If any man in her day to day life calls her “good girl” they’re asking to get punched straight in the groin. Seriously. What a condescending way to address a grown adult. She's been self sufficient since she was a child and doesn’t require coddling.

But thinking of a powerful man cooing words like “ _shhh, sweet thing_ ” and “ _you're doing so well, beautiful"_ makes her pulse pick up and her mouth go dry. Especially when the powerful man in question is Kylo_Ren70. 

She’d stumbled upon his channel by accident while searching a related tag and has been slowly working her way through his extensive catalogue for months. Slowly because she can't seem to last more than a few minutes into each video before _finishing_.

It isn’t just his deliciously thick cock; smooth, long, slightly curved to the right. It isn’t just his broad muscular shoulders that are able to manipulate the bodies of the women in the videos effortlessly. It isn’t even his remarkably large hands that move dexterously, coaxing orgasms out of the women he pleasures.

It’s the _words_ that fall from a mouth she can only imagine is equally sinful. Sadly, she has never seen it. The camera is always strategically placed, even when his thick head of dark hair is nestled between an equally faceless woman’s legs. She's not bothered by the anonymity, something about the mystery makes it that much more appealing.

The words themselves aren’t always all that filthy, but the gruff tone he says them in sends shocks of electricity straight from her ears to her cunt. Words she’s hoping she’ll be jilling off to within the hour. 

Staking out the airport is ideal for quick rides. The strip of hotels can’t be more than a 20 minute drive, even during the most manic of rush hours. The passengers themselves are usually too exhausted or too glued to their phones after their long flights to bother making small talk, something Rey is always grateful for.

She pulls into the arrivals lane under the number 10, as per the directions she's given via the app. The terminal is mostly deserted at this time of night, only a dozen or so people trickling out of the building into the crisp spring air. There’s a small child clinging to a woman while a man follows them, baggage balanced precariously in his arms. The image causes Rey’s heart to swell with an all too familiar longing that she quickly buries. 

A looming figure in an impeccably tailored black suit stalks towards her car and she can’t help but double check the inconspicuous space under her seat where she keeps the mace Rose lovingly thrust upon her the night of her first Uber shift.

She’s not dumb. She’s heard all the horror stories and knows the risk of being a young female driver. Guys have creeped on her, asked for her number. No one has crossed a line yet, but the fear is always lingering in the back of her head.

She whips her head around when she hears the car door being flung open with such force she fears it’s been ripped clear of the hinges.

This absolute giant, 'Ben' the screen helpfully supplies, is standing there, peering into the backseat without making any moves to get in. The expensive sunglasses on his face obscures his expression, but she can see his jaw working in what she can only gather to be irritation.

"Do you…need to put your suitcase in the trunk?"

"Mmph." 

She can't determine if the non committal noise he makes is affirmative or negative, but he shoves his luggage into the backseat before following suit.

 _Okay_ , she thinks, _he’s a standard asshole._ It beats him being overly chatty or a creep.

She hits the confirmation icon on her screen to verify the passenger is now in her car. Doing so prompts the route information to pop up and her stomach drops: **Destination ETA: 1hr 4min.** This wearing-sunglasses-at-night-asshole needs a ride to the suburbs on the opposite side of the city. 

Rey grapples with feeling torn between relief and annoyance. This ride by itself will meet her monetary goal for the night, meaning she'll be able to drive straight home after drop off and fall face first into her comfy twin size bed.

On the other hand, she’s still on edge from the session earlier that had been cut painfully short and knowing that she won't be getting any relief for what is now going to be _hours_ has her sexually frustrated enough to rub her thighs together, desperate for friction.

_Focus._

Once she pulls onto the off ramp she tries to relax into her seat. 

Ever since learning how to drive she's used it as an escape. Being able to tune out the rest of the world, clearing her mind until there's nothing but the soft hum of an engine and a clear path ahead allows Rey a sense of freedom and peace she hasn't been able to attain through anything else.

The yawn escapes Rey's lips before she's had a chance to swallow it. _Shit._

 _  
_ She quickly checks the mirror to make sure her passenger hasn't heard. It's poor form to appear tired while chauffeuring around a customer in heavy machinery.

He's still looking at his phone, but she can't help but let her eyes wander over his sprawling form, drinking him in. 

While it's no minivan, _thank God,_ she's always boasted that her back seat is roomy enough to fuck in. This man, however, seems to be sucking up every square inch of real estate, his broad body dominating it entirely.

He’s leaning back against the leather seats, legs akimbo, running a massive hand through his luscious locks of hair. The top couple buttons of his shirt are undone, exposing a smooth neck punctuated by collarbones she’s _aching_ to get her mouth on.

 _Stop._ Wait. No. 

This is a passenger. She can’t be having vulgar thoughts about a _passenger_. At least not when she needs to be focused on getting him safely to his destination and the sweet release of an orgasm is still _hours_ away.

Rey takes a deep breath and tries to clear her mind. The route they’re taking completely bypasses the city. Under normal circumstances she would be elated to zone out and let the empty street ahead lull her into a state of serenity.

Not having any tricky turns or traffic to maneuver around leaves her with nothing to divert her attention from the way his plush lips are working together as he fidgets awkwardly. He looks as uncomfortable as she feels.

 _God,_ she needs to stop looking at him in the rear view mirror. His tinted lenses hide his eyes, leaving her no way of knowing if he’s noticed her unabashed leering. 

What if—what if the reason he looks so uncomfortable is because of _her?_

Her brain won’t stop running and it’s making her exhausted. She would literally kill for a coffee right now. Too bad one of the tenants of being a Good Driver™ is maintaining a clean, welcoming environment free of offensive smells. 

Distraction. 

She needs a distraction. Roll the window down? The breeze would probably help her chill out a bit, but the April air is hovering at a biting 52 degrees Fahrenheit. Plus, she wouldn’t want to ruin this guys perfectly coiffed hair. 

She’s looking at him again and, _fuck,_ who could blame her? He has to use some kind of product on his hair, there’s no natural reason for it to look that soft and tousled.

The idea hits her like a Mack truck— _music._

Music is a risky move. It’s very subjective in nature. She’s read reviews where people have given drivers one star reviews based solely on their station choices.

She’s normally content listening to the bustle of city traffic or the eerie silence of the night, but she has a few playlists queued up for this very occasion. 

“Mind if I put something on?” Rey croaks out, hoping her voice is loud enough to reach the backseat. Her mouth is drier than she thought, the words seem to stick in her throat.

He shrugs his broad shoulders in response and she tries not to let her eyes linger on the way his shirt buttons strain across his chest.

Rey reaches for her purple aux cord, mind flip flopping between the “Adult Contemporary, Soft Rock” and “Soft 90s Adult Chill Contemporary” playlists. Desperate times call for desperate measures. 

She’s become a pro at navigating around her car without having to take her eyes off the road for more than a millisecond at a time, one arm still safely gripping the steering wheel. 

The cord is in her hand and she's feeling around the bottom of her phone, hoping it will catch the port without her having to look away from the road.

 _There it is_ , she thinks before pushing up—

_"Is that pretty cunt going to come for me?"_

Her gut lurches at the sound. Why is it so _loud?_

Right, she'd been blasting it at full volume but that was _before_ it was plugged into her car stereo. Now the sounds of fornication are surrounding her on all sides, drowning her in debauchery.

Her hand shoots out to rip the cord from her phone, but in her frantic state she only succeeds in knocking it clear out of the cradle, onto the floor. 

Fuck, fuck, fuck.

She's scrambling in vain to reach the source of her humiliation—

The cries surrounding her reach a fever pitch and a thick shallow voice pants, " _Fuck yes, that's my good girl",_ causing her cunt to clench at the same time her fingers close around nothing.

" _I'm going to come all over those pretty tits."_

Oh no. No, no, no. This can not be happening. Sirens are screeching, horns are blaring, lights are flashing in her mind as panic threatens to swallow her whole.

The groans of what is unmistakably a male orgasm fill the air and Rey is shocked she can hear them over the blood rushing in her ears, deafening her.

Rey stops her futile straining, resigned to whatever fate will bring from letting this horrifying scenario play itself out. Her arm’s gone limp and she’s drawing herself back up to sitting position when she sees it; the glowing beacon of hope, lit up by her dashboard's interior lights. 

Of course— _the mute button._

Shaking fingers somehow find purchase on the symbol of a microphone with a thick slash through it, pressing down clumsily. Her prayers are answered, speakers shutting off just as the man on the screen is grunting about how hard he came.

The silence that abruptly fills the air is so suffocating she forgets how to breath.

With the immediate threat gone there is nothing to distract from the growing ball of dread forming in her throat, sliding down to her stomach, seeping into her limbs and filling her entire body. 

Her knuckles have gone white from gripping the wheel, her leg anxiously bouncing with so much force she's shocked to be maintaining a steady speed. 

Rey tries to let out the breath she's been holding in quietly but instead it comes out as a strangled gasp.

She is so _fucked._

This man is definitely going to report her. She could be barred from all rideshare opportunities. Hell, he could probably sue her. 

_Oh my God._ What if he sues her? She could lose her visa and be forced back to England with no other option but to grovel with Unkar for her job back at his chop shop. The idea of a trial—it would be public record that she was sued for sexually explicit conduct. Everyone would know how utterly depraved she is—

"Pull over."

That low drawl—It sounds identical to the voice that was just groaning through the speakers but so much more _clear_ and _firm._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I’M SORRY. I promise chapter 2 is already written, I just have to obsessively read/edit until my brain hurts. If you want sporadic writing updates and retweets of Reylo fanart you can follow me at [@KirwallCalling](https://mobile.twitter.com/KirkwallCalling) on Twitter.
> 
> Fun Fact: All the chapter titles have been selected from the “Adult Contemporary, Soft Rock, Pop” station on spotify, which in actuality I don’t hate but figured it was a safe inoffensive option. I implore you to listen to the classic banger “Sunglasses At Night”.


	2. In Too Deep

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Her heart is pounding in her ears when she shifts into park. He's either going to exit the car and politely request a new driver or murder her. She has yet to decide which option is more appealing.
> 
> "Get out of the car."
> 
> _Murder it is. ___

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> First off, thank you all so much for the wonderful comments and kudos! I cherish each and every one of them. 💕
> 
> Secondly, I didn't intend for there to be such a delay in updating. The day after posting this fic was a terrible day personally, locally, and nationally. It felt like I lost the ability to form coherent thoughts, much less write them. I hope everyone is safe and enjoys this nonsense!
> 
> Special thanks to [ @MrsWeed6](https://twitter.com/MrsWeed6) for being my first official beta reader! She is amazing. 
> 
> Chapter title inspired by "In Too Deep" by Sum 41.

"There should be an abandoned gas station right past the mile 57 marker. Park there,” he commands, confirming her suspicions. Her horny, panic stricken mind isn’t just playing tricks on her. Ben - _Kylo?-_ must have leaned closer because the warmth of his breath is tickling the shell of her ear, sending shockwaves down her spine, straight to her core. 

Rey still hasn't looked back yet, can't bear to. But his tone brooks no argument. When the emerald green of the mile marker is in her line of vision she complies with his request, the clicking sound of her turn signal interrupting the heavy silence as she pulls into the parking lot.

The small building, more akin to a shack, is caving in on itself. Wild foliage breaks through the concrete, winding its way up the long forgotten gas pumps. The only light provided is by the full moon illuminating the night's clear sky.

Her heart is pounding in her ears when she shifts into park. He's either going to exit the car and politely request a new driver or murder her. She has yet to decide which option is more appealing.

"Get out of the car."

_Murder it is._

Steeling her resolve, she chances a glance into the rearview mirror. The liquid amber eyes that meet hers are intense but they don't appear to be openly hostile. 

Exiting the car makes the situation feel more real somehow, but the solid ground underfoot steadies her. She leans against the hood and inhales, fresh air filling her lungs. 

Rey tenses when she hears the opposite side door open and slam shut in quick succession. Adrenaline from her sheer terror has collided with her persistent arousal, resulting in her being even needier than she was minutes ago. She shifts and can feel the way she's soaking through her thin cotton leggings, as if the mortifying experience that just occurred wasn’t humiliating enough.

The next time she sees Ben he's cast aside his suit jacket and is in the process of rolling up his shirt sleeves, revealing the veins of his muscled forearms. He's walking towards her, getting closer and closer—but the only thing she can focus on is his _hands._

She knows those hands. She’s seen them stroking his beautiful cock. She’s seen them three knuckles deep in an unidentifiable woman Rey has always imagined as herself. She’s seen them grabbing a slim set of hips and thrusting so _deep_ it was possible to come from just the thumbnail. 

_“_ So I’m assuming you know who I am?” his gruff voice whispers into her ear. 

He's directly in front of her now, so close she can smell the scent of whatever pricy cologne he’s applied. She wants to find it pretentious, but _fuck_ , the heady scent of woods and spice fills her nostils and she has to hold back the urge to bury her face against his chest and inhale.

Her brain can’t seem to form words, much less her mouth, leaving her only able to manage a curt nod.

Humming in acknowledgment he places a large hand beneath her shirt, spanning the entire width of her abdomen. Everything about this man is so _big._ “You can stop me anytime.”

She’s wondering what he could possibly mean by that when the hand begins slowly creeping south, grazing her navel, maneuvering easily below her waist band and—

 _“Fuck,”_ she thinks and he groans once his hand meets her dripping sex. “I interrupted you, didn’t I?” 

Cupping her firmly now, she grinds into his hand, desperate for his touch. When his thumb finds the swollen bud of her clit her brain almost short circuits. She nods again, incapable of doing anything else.

"Poor thing, you're _drenched_ ," his low voice coos as a tentative digit dips in between her folds. "Will you let me make it up to you?" 

Her head tilts down again before falling back in a breathy gasp as he breaches her entrance. Is that really just _one_ finger? It already feels like so much. He pauses not even an inch in, teasing her cruelly. 

"I'm going to need you to use your words, sweetheart." 

_Sweetheart_. She whimpers pitifully and can practically hear more wetness slick his already soaked fingers. He's never said that in any of the videos. The pet name feels like it was custom made for her, like an overpriced vanity plate.

"Yes, pl…please," she's barely able to stammer out as his thumb presses harder on the hood of her clit, her hips jolting in response.

" _Mmmm_ such a _good girl_. So polite." Her walls clench around his finger at the words, trying to pull him deeper. She can't help it. It's a pavlovian response at this point. "Such a greedy little thing. I was going to take my time with you, but you're just _begging_ for it aren't you?" 

Rey is mildly embarrassed by the high pitched whine that escapes her lips when he suddenly removes his hand from her pants. Just as quickly he's using that same palm to graze the underside of her breast beneath her shirt. The contact of his skin, still wet with her arousal, has her shivering.

"Can I take this off, or is it too cold?" His voice is still husky and serious, but something warm blossoms in Rey's chest at the question. It's like this isn't just an insane random hookup—almost like he _cares._

Rey looks down at her threadbare t-shirt sporting the words ‘Druid. Shifting shapes since 1976’ gifted to her by Finn after completing their first Dungeons and Dragons campaign together. Her eyes slide farther down to the ground where her most comfortable pair of slip-on store brand trainers are only inches away from his shiny black oxfords. 

They come from different worlds. This isn't real. This is a fantasy—one she intends to enjoy thoroughly.

She drags her eyes back up—lingering a moment on the substantial tenting in his slacks—before nodding encouragingly. 

"I told you. Use your _words,_ darling." Scolding lightly he squeezes her breast, thumb and forefinger not quite where she wants them.

" _Yes."_

Her insides feel like they're burning. When he pulls the top over her head the night's air hits her skin like a balm holding the flames at bay. The wind blows softly and she can feel her already pebbled nipples tighten further in anticipation as she waits for his next move—

He's folding her shirt. 

He's _folding_ her fucking _shirt_. Like he has all the time in the world. Like she's not in danger of being consumed by the fire raging inside of her at any moment. 

She would be more irritated by his lack of urgency if it wasn't for the words that continue spilling out of his sinful mouth.

"Just _look_ at you. So _small_ and _perfect._ I could fit your little tits in the palm of my hand," he places the folded shirt carefully on the car hood next to her, "but I think I'd rather have them in my mouth."

With no preamble his plush lips are closing around the entirety of her right breast; Rey can't help the soft mewls she makes when his tongue begins slowly circling her nipple. She cries out when he starts using his teeth, nibbling at her in a way that should be too rough, but she’s just _so_ keyed that everything he does amplifies the throbbing in her cunt.

In an attempt to stifle the sounds she begins to move her fist to her mouth, but Ben's hand shoots out, wrapping around her wrist, stilling her. 

The hold is gentle but she can feel his thumb pressing firmly on her pulse point. She looks at his large hand, engulfing her slim arm before glancing up to meet his heated gaze.

"Don't you _dare_ ,” he growls at her. Literally _growls._ "I want to hear every pretty sound that comes out of that fuckable mouth. No one can hear us out here."

Wow. 

That _should_ be a terrifying thought. But Rey is too hung up on the fact that he said the sounds she makes are " _pretty_ ". She hears what can only be her voice keen at the praise. Fuck. There is something fundamentally wrong with her.

Releasing his hold on her wrist, he picks up where he left off on her chest; mouthing at her left breast briefly before moving lower, his soft lips leaving a trail of kisses in their wake. What is he—

_Oh._

He's on his knees now and all she can see is the top of his aquiline nose and hair that looks so soft it’s practically begging for her hands to run through it. It dawns on her that she hasn’t even touched him yet. 

She cautiously places a hand on the crown of his head, admiring how the thick strands feel like cashmere under her calloused fingertips as he nuzzles between her legs, breathing her in. She feels more than hears the hum of approval he makes into her skin when her fingers begin lazily running over his scalp. 

Hooking his fingers in the elastic waistband, he slowly inches the fabric down her slim thighs. When she hears his breath hitch in his throat, she knows why—the slickness is dripping from her core down, glistening in the moonlight.

He stands briefly to add the articles he removed to the neatly folded shirt before he’s kneeling in front of her again, chocolate eyes looking up at her with pupils blown so wide they’re almost black. 

It feels…powerful. _She_ feels powerful. 

He drags two thick fingers up through her slit, coating them in her wetness, and she feels wound so tight she could snap. When they find her clit again, making slow circles around her hood before descending back down she tenses, paralyzed by the pleasure he’s inflicting upon her.

“Relax,” he demands, nipping the tender flesh of her inner thigh. “I’ve got you, sweetheart.”

Fucking _sweetheart._ And that _voice._

That’s all it takes for her to relax back against the car, legs falling open to welcome whatever he’s willing to give her. 

“ _Fuck,”_ she cries out when he thrusts two thick fingers inside her, done away with with his torturous teasing. When he crooks them, pressing against her front wall, she can’t help the way she bucks into his hand needing _more._

“Greedy little thing, aren’t you?” His thumb is on her clit again and she feels like she’s falling, bare ass sliding down the cold metal of the car. He swings a leg over his shoulder to keep her from slipping farther, holding her in place with his strong arms 

He starts to pull his fingers out again, “You’re so fucking _tight_. The way you’re gripping me right now—it’s _unreal_.” When he pushes back in the squelching noise is almost drowned out by the throaty moan she makes. She’s never this loud during sex. Has never had a reason to be.

Rey feels his hot breath on her core before he flicks his tongue at her clit, her eyes rolling back. 

_Fuck._

She’s not thinking about how she considers this act too personal for hookups, how she’s always been too in her own head to fully enjoy it even within the confines of the few short lived relationships she’s had.

Her mind is a complete blank while her body is filled with Ben’s fingers thrusting into her, his mouth lapping at her clit. It’s so messy she can hear it, but the usual feelings of awkwardness she’d have at these realizations are nonexistent.

 _“_ So fucking _sweet,”_ he groans as he begins to find a steady rhythm with his fingers, hitting a spot within her she’s never been able to reach herself. 

“You’re a _dream_ , you know that? _My_ fucking dream.” It sounds so genuine that she lets herself believe it as the pressure inside her builds, already so close to boiling over. She rolls her hips, impaling herself on his fingers as she tumbles towards her peak. Her walls are fluttering, relief so close she can taste it on the back of her tongue. 

“Do you want me to keep talking? Or do you want me to eat this pretty little pussy?” He emphasizes the last word with a tap on her taut bud and her whole body writhes in his grasp, overwhelmed by the sensation.

“ _Both_ ,” she whines and it doesn’t make sense but she doesn’t care because she’s intoxicated, drunk on his body and his voice and his fingers. 

“I’m a talented man, darling,” he chuckles against her thigh, “but some things are beyond even my capabilities.”

Her legs are trembling, liquid heat trickling down her spine, through her veins, into the rest of her body. She's going to go over the edge any second now. He wouldn’t have to do or say anything more—but she’s greedy. 

“Mouth on me, pl-,” before she’s even finished the sentence he's devouring her; tongue licking a broad stripe up from where his fingers are inside her to the hood of her clit, flattening before swirling around it, the contact feeling like almost too much each time it brushes directly against her sensitive nub.

“ _Please_ , _please, please”_ , she’s begging now, emitting high pitched whimpers she didn’t know she was capable of making, fingers clawing at his gorgeous head of hair.

What she’s pleading for she doesn't know, because he’s giving her everything she could ever desire. But the last time she said please he called her a “ _good girl”_ and maybe he’ll do it again if she asks nicely.

When he suckles gently at her clit, the coil inside her finally, finally snaps as she comes, back bowing, heel digging into Ben’s back so sharp it must be painful. A guttural cry escapes her throat, the pleasure radiating from her core nearly blacking her out, but the all consuming feeling of bliss is still filling her as she clenches helplessly around his fingers.

“ _Shit,”_ Ben has moved his face away from her, the wetness gleaming on his face gives her a primal sense of satisfaction. “You’re still coming aren’t, you?” 

His diligent hand is still fucking her through her orgasm, wringing out every last drop of gratification racking her body because she _is_ still coming and coming and _coming._ “I can _feel_ it. Fu _ck_. I want to be inside you. Wanna feel you come around my cock.”

Her cries are turning into whimpers, post orgasmic satiation beginning to wash over her. She glances down and sees Ben lapping at her cunt, palming himself roughly as he stares up at her looking absolutely _wrecked._

Her legs feel like jello when she stands but he’s quick to grab her hips, steadying her. She clutches his shoulders when she finds her footing, still feeling shaky and dazed.

“Do you mean it?”

“What?” The puzzled look he gives her makes her wonder if he’s even aware of the profanities that spilled out of his mouth seconds earlier, or if he goes into a hulk-like state of lust while taking on the ‘Kylo Ren’ persona.

“That you—,” she swallows, “you want to feel me come around your cock.”

Rey has never spoken like this a day in her life. In her short amount of sexual explorations ‘dirty talk’ has largely consisted of some guy asking “ _You like that_?” and her responding with a sigh or a moan, when she in fact did _not_ like that.

She doesn’t blame her partners of course, she’s just not so great at the whole communication thing. Has never really been able to verbalize what she wants. But now _Ben_ is here in front of her, harboring explicit knowledge of exactly what gets her off. 

His fingertips dig into her hip bones. “There’s nothing I desire more. But I—,“ he huffs a humorless laugh, “you probably won’t believe this, but it’s been…awhile. I didn’t pack any condoms.”

“Glove box!” Rey blushes scarlet after realizing the words had come out much louder than intended. Lowering her voice she continues, “There's a pack in my glove-box. I’ve thrown them at my fair share of passengers necking in the backseat.”

“Remind me to add 'always prepared’ to your five star review,” he responds hurriedly, already opening the car door, his large body stretching across the front seats. He pulls himself back out of the car, hands grievously vacant. “Well, you seem to have _had_ condoms in your glove box. Now it’s just an empty box…among some other fun, if not helpful, items.”

Ah, yes. Of course not throwing away empty packaging would be her Achilles heel. Rose chastised her for this very habit after being instilled with the false hope of Oreos just last night.

Thinking longingly about the sad unused pack under her bathroom sink she remembers her check up last month where she finally took the leap and armored up with nexplanon. 

She’s never had unprotected sex before, much less with a _stranger._ But Ben is more than a stranger—he’s her walking living breathing fucking _fantasty_. 

“I’m on birth control and squeaky clean! Seriously, my flatmate and I have our results pinned to the fridge—“

Ben is on her, spinning her around, pulling her head to the side so he can nibble at her neck, erection slotting into the crook of her ass. The hot breath on her throat paired with the solid wall of his chest pressing against her back has her pushing back towards him, wanting to feel more.

He’s bending her over before she’s had time to adjust to the sudden change of positions when she hears the sound of a zipper—

_“Wait!”_

He recoils so quickly that the absence of his presence leaves her feeling cold. “I—I’m _so_ sorry! I must have misread things.” 

Turning around she's greeted to the image of Ben running his hands through his hair, pulling at the roots. His pants are undone and the angry head of his cock is peeking out from his boxer briefs.

“When you...I thought that—I’ll just grab my bag and walk the rest of the way. My apologies for the mix up—“ Rey silences him by leaning up on her toes, capturing his words in a kiss.

He’s completely frozen against her mouth, but when she bites gently at his bottom lip demanding entry he happily obliges, groaning into her. Rey had only meant to reassure him, but now his hands are gripping her waist as he licks into her mouth, twining his tongue with hers. 

She needs _more._

Skin. She craves the feel of him under her fingertips. 

Without breaking the seal of their lips she begins unbuttoning his shirt with trembling fingers. She's struggling to focus on the ridiculously small buttons, his soft lips distracting her as she strains on tip toes to reach his mouth.

Once freeing him of the oppressive button down, she steps closer, molding her body against his. She's relishing in the warmth of his body when the smooth skin of his erection brushes against the bare skin of her midriff, reminding her that they have much _larger_ matters to attend to.

Rey reaches down, fully removing him from the confines of his underwear. He hisses when her hand makes contact with his achingly hard length. She marvels at the feel of him, hot and heavy in her palm, twitching in her firm grasp.

The relief of her orgasm is gone and she needs him _now._

“We’re going to fuck,” she states, his hiss becoming a strangled groan when she gives him an experimental stroke, fingers barely able to meet around his girth. “But I want to see your face when we do.” 

Ben's still panting from the kiss when his eyes soften, “I would like that. I would like that very much.”

“Great. Now get in the car,” she demands, already whirling them around, shoving him into the back seat.

“Bossy,” he mutters as she maneuvers him, trying to get him into a position that seems most manageable. After a lot of awkward shifting she _finally_ has him right where she wants him. 

Crossing her arms she gives him one last look over. He’s leaning back against the leather seats, one leg dangling out of the car as he peers up at her, his rigid cock jutting out of his slacks up towards his belly button. She can tell by the wicked grin on his face that he’s trying to play it cool, but she doesn’t miss the way his chiseled chest is heaving with each shallow breath he takes, hands shaking against his thighs.

He tilts his head, lifting a strong brow before patting his thigh, “You ready, princess?”

Rey rolls her eyes as she climbs into the backseat, scaling the mountain on a man beneath her as she braces herself with her hands on his exposed chest to find balance. She feels the hard velvety skin of his length glide through her folds, whimpering when his needy head presses against her clit, still sensitive from his attention earlier.

His large hands are covering her trembling thighs, thumbs rubbing soothing circles into her skin as she positions herself above. 

He's been uncharacteristically quiet, but the silence is broken when he catches on her entrance, " _Fuck me."_

"That's the plan," she gasps, slowly beginning to lower herself. Thank god for that mind blowing orgasm earlier because the stretch of him is _a lot_ and she's only taken a couple inches. 

She whimpers under her breath, trying to force him too deep too quick. It doesn't go unnoticed and Ben pushes her hair back behind her ear, soothing her, " _Shh._ Take your time sweetheart, you're getting paid by the minute." He lets his hand linger on the column of her throat, applying slight pressure.

She rocks back on her knees before sinking down again, easing him in. "That's it— _fuck_ —you’re taking me so well, so _good_." He's filling her to the brim, yet she somehow still finds room to clench around him. "You like that, don't you? Hearing how _good_ you are, how perfect your tight little cunt feels around my cock?"

“ _Yes."_ She’s almost full to the hilt now, warmed up to the slow drag of him inside her. He moves a thumb to fumble at her engorged clit and she can tell he’s straining not to thrust up into her, allowing her to adjust. She slides back down his length, his hips finally flush against hers. 

Between his cock and his thumb she's never felt so _full._

"I wish you you could see this. _Fuck_ , it’s like I’m splitting you open.” His deep voice mixed with the vulgar words causes tension to coil at the base of her spine. She lifts herself over him again, but this time when she sinks back down he meets her halfway—

 _Oh._ Oh _fuck._ She doesn’t recall saying the words out loud but he’s already telling her how much he “ _loves the cute noises she makes_ ” in that husky tone that causes her to pulse around him. He’s so deep, it’s hitting a spot that has her bearing down on him, needing to replicate the feeling over and over again. 

A litany of curses spill from his beautiful mouth as his palm leaves her clit in favor of using both his hands to roughly grab her ass, angling her in a way that has her toes curling as he starts thrusting into her earnestly. 

Rey latches onto the grab handle next to her head for leverage, rolling her hips, sensitive nub brushing deliciously against his abdomen as she works herself up and down his length. 

She loves this; being an active participant in her pleasure, taking the control she's always wanted but has been too scared to claim.

Ben is gazing up at her, such reverence in his eyes she can't look away, eyes locked on his. This is _it_. The thing she'd been missing in all those hours of filthy footage; his full parted lips and eyes that look at her as if nothing in the universe exists but them and this moment. He says one word that has her heart and body singing, " _Beautiful."_

She's already going to come again, so close to the edge of her orgasm it's beginning to crest, suspending her in a state of _not enough_ and _too much_ all at the same time. Her thighs are flexing as she chases her release, riding him with the pure instinct of _deeper._ Sounds of the slippery mess between her thighs mingles with her cries that are growing more desperate by the second.

“I...could... _live..._ inside...this...cunt,” Ben is panting now, only able to form words in between his thrusts. It feels like he’s growing impossibly larger inside her as her wet warmth grips him tighter. 

_“_ Fuck— _Rey.”_

That’s what does it. Her name on his lips sounds simultaneously sweeter and dirtier than anything she’s ever heard him say. It has her convulsing around him, coming with a silent scream.

“ _Yes,”_ he purrs, not easing up on his thrusts as she twitches around him through the aftershocks. “That’s my girl. That _face._ You’re so gorgeous when you come.”

He’s holding her waist still as he snaps into her, pace growing more demanding. “Will you be good and let me fill you up?” 

“ _Please_ ,” she breathes, head lolling forward. 

She's too exhausted from her orgasm to do anything other than run her tongue along his neck, allowing him to fuck into her. He tastes salty and she finds herself sucking on his skin, biting gently into the thin flesh covering his collar bone.

“ _Good girl,”_ he groans as each thrust hits deeper, his hips beginning to stutter. Rey feels the warmth of his come spurting into her through one, two, three pumps, Ben emphasizing each one with a squeeze to her ass until he’s completely spent. The whole time he's mouthing at her ear whispering things like, " _good job"_ and _"sweet girl"._

The sounds of labored breathing fill the car as Rey looks at Ben, really seeing him for the first time. If she thought he looked wrecked before, he looks thoroughly _ruined_ now.

Up until this moment he’s been _Kylo_Ren70,_ the object of her fantasies, something to quickly get off to in her downtime—now the moonlight shining through the back window hallows his hair, illuminating his honeyed eyes. She's pushing aside the mussed hair sticking to his forehead when she notices a smattering of moles she’d overlooked earlier.

He's real. He’s _beautiful._

Rey's caught off guard when he surges up and kisses her softly, hands running leisurely up and down the sides of her spine. She shivers when a breeze blows through the open car door, making contact with the damp sweat cooling on her skin.

Without missing a beat Ben is grabbing his suit jacket, draping it around her shoulders and effectively caging her to the warmth of his solid chest. She feels him softening inside her.

This is usually the time where she hops off, hastily cleans herself up, and is on her merry way. But everything about this night has been unusual. Rey curls into his body, laying her head on his chest. 

She inhales, unabashedly enjoying the expensive way he smells as he slips out of her, unable to remember the last time she felt this relaxed.

Ben doesn't seem eager to make any moves either as he cradles the back of her head, his warm breath tickling the side of her face. "I would invite you over for more of this, but—"

"If the next words to leave your mouth are 'my wife and kids are light sleepers' please just stop talking and I will drive you home in silence."

 _"—_ What? _No,"_ he replies, offended by the implication. "Though I suppose that might be less embarrassing than the truth."

Rey snorts, "Oh, because I wouldn't know _anything_ about embarrassment."

"Well played," he sighs. "I'm headed to my parents house, where I will be living temporarily while getting settled into the city," he's playing with her hair, thick fingers untangling her messy locks _. "_ My mom _is_ a light sleeper, but I'll be staying in the guest house around back if you don't mind the adolescent cliché of sneaking in and out to avoid my parents."

Ben's cheeks are turning pink, eyes refusing to meet her gaze, hands continuing to fidget with her hair. This man who moments ago was balls deep inside of her murmuring profanities is _blushing._

The warmth that blossomed in her chest earlier is spreading down to her stomach, releasing a fluttery kaleidoscope of butterflies.

Rey has fantasized about the man who belongs to the voice that haunts her daydreams more times than she can count. She's pictured him taking her in countless positions, the words she's imagined him saying directly into her ear could fill volumes. She's even indulged in this very scenario; him fucking her in the same car she gets off watching him in. 

What she's never brought herself to consider was the _after._ The way he would hold her, pulling her in close, stroking her hair, his deep voice asking her to spend the night. She doubts anything her mind would have been able to think up could rival this. 

"I would love to sneak into your parent's guest house with you."

The butterflies fluttering in her stomach begin to soar at the sight of the crooked smile Ben gives her, his eyes lighting up in the lowlight. She leans forward for a kiss, but the hands in her hair stop her short.

"Just a sec, I'm almost done." No longer fidgeting, she can feel his fingers working in quick succinct strokes.

"Are you—are you _braiding my hair_?"

"Yeah, sorry," he doesn’t sound sorry at all, not that she minds. "It just felt so soft, I couldn't resist. Do you have any hair ties?"

Rey snakes her arm behind her back, reaching into the back seat pocket for her value sized pack of dollar tree hair ties. She's become a favorite with some of the local girls for providing them after long nights of partying. 

Ben’s hands seem occupied so she holds it out awkwardly between them. He snatches it from her with his teeth, holding it there a moment before taking it and tying off her braid.

"Would it be breaking passenger-driver boundaries if I asked to sit in the front seat?" He gently grasps her jaw, moving her head to the side to inspect his work before giving a noise of satisfaction.

"I think passenger-driver boundaries ended when you put your hand down my pants."

"Really? I thought if anything they would have ended when you played pornography through the speakers at full blast."

"Touché."

Ben's long arm grabs the box of tissues on the floor, setting them to the task of cleaning up and getting dressed. Picking her clothes up off of the hood Rey silently appreciates that he was thoughtful enough to keep her clothes together. Folding was still overkill, though. 

Once back in the driver's seat Rey expects there to be an air of discomfort, but she's just as relaxed having him in the seat next to her as when she was in his arms, his presence putting her at ease.

She flips down the sun visor, sliding open the mirror to take a moment to admire the braid Ben has intricately woven into her hair; it's a small delicate thing that frames her face and blends in effortlessly. 

"So your illustrious porn career came to an end, forcing you to return to your hometown?" she queries, turning the keys in the ignition.

"Hardly. I was a financial advisor for a well known company that turned out to be pretty shady."

An _accountant._ How unexpected.

He runs his hands over his thighs, smoothing out the wrinkles in his pants. "I don't mean to pry, but is this something you do often?" 

"Are you asking if I regularly seduce my passengers?" 

"I wouldn't say it was much of a seduction on your part," he responds teasingly. "But, no. I meant getting off to porn in your car."

Rey feels her cheeks heating up at the question. "No. I mean—kind of? It's not like a fetish thing. I just don't have a lot of time…" Rey chances a glance at Ben who is staring at her incredulously, eyebrows almost to his hairline. 

"Fine," she sighs, "Maybe there _is_ kind of a thrill to it. It's not like you have any right to judge."

"I can't believe people still watch those videos," Ben groans. "I posted them back in college. It's been nearly a decade."

"Well, they've really held up," she assures him. "Why _did_ you post them? I'm not judging or anything. Trust me. Each video is a gift."

He’s quiet for a moment before answering, "Validation, I guess? It felt like I had finally found something I was good at. I wasn't exactly popular in high school and the comments gave me a sick sense of satisfaction." It's her turn to stare at him in disbelief. "I mean it! Would you like to know why I chose 'Kylo Ren' as my moniker?"

"My interest is piqued.” 

"It was the name of my paladin knight when I played D&D.”

“ _Seriously_? Do you still play?”

“It’s been a minute, but I could probably still fill out a character sheet with my eyes closed.” 

Rey can’t help the grin that spreads across her face, crinkling the corners of her eyes. Maybe they're not so different after all. 

“Would you consider filming again?” she asks, pulling her eyes away from the road momentarily to admire the lopsided smirk on his handsome face.

"Hmm,” he taps his chin. “Interesting question. Maybe for personal viewing. If I had the right costar, of course," he adds with a wink.

"Oh, _of course_."

When Rey turns onto a residential street she hears Ben suck in a breath through his teeth. “You…okay there?” 

“Yeah, I just—” he hesitates, chewing on his words. “I haven’t been home in awhile. Years, actually.”

“And you thought, hey, I’ll bring a complete stranger to my estranged parents house?”

 _“Stranger?”_ Ben exclaims in mock offense.“I’m hurt, sweetheart. Here I was thinking you were my number one fan.”

“Shut up,” Rey grumbles, cheeks flaming at the pet name as she loops around a familiar street lined with pink dogwoods.

It’s not until she’s turning into the long driveway of the palatial Tudor style home that it hits her—she _knows_ this house. Over the last couple of years she’s spent several summer barbecues and a handful of holiday parties here. She should have recognized the address, but since starting her short career as a gig economy driver the numbers and letters have begun to blur together.

Her mind is buzzing when she comes to an abrupt stop, shifting the car hastily into park. 

“That was a bit jarring. Might have to deduct from your tip—“

Rey stops him short, grabbing his face with both hands, eyes narrowing in scrutiny, as the expression on Ben's face becomes increasingly apprehensive. She pushes his hair back behind his ears to get a better look. 

No fucking way.

“What are you—“ 

“ _Benjamin Solo.”_

His brows knit in confusion. “How do you know that? Driver’s shouldn’t—“ 

“I work for your dad.”

“My dad works for Uber?”

 _“No.”_ Isn't this pussy whispering accountant supposed to be smart? "Resistance Auto. I’m a mechanic.”

“Oh, so you know—about me?” He asks, casting his eyes down.

The answer is...complicated. 

Leia has only mentioned having a son in passing, always in reference to the past, never actually naming him. The only photograph she's seen hangs forlornly in one of the home's many hallways she'd discovered by accident while getting lost on her way to the loo. It frames a preteen boy with a toothy smile and ears suitable for a much larger face. 

Up until a month ago she'd assumed the Solo's son had passed away, deeming the topic unapproachable. That was when Han started mentioning ‘Ben’ calling regularly, checking in. He tried to play it off like it was a casual thing, but she saw right through it. The surly older man seems lighter on his feet these days—checking his phone at regular intervals, letting small things go, smiling more easily. It was a positive change that hadn't gone unnoticed by her or the rest of the crew.

"Rey?" Ben moves his large palms to cover the hands still holding his face, thumbs lightly stroking the delicate skin of her wrists. He's waiting for an answer.

"Not much, honestly. I just don't understand why you would invite me here when things seem so…," she struggles, trying to find the right word, "heavy."

"This is probably going to sound insane, but I'm grateful that I met you tonight. Even if it was under less than _ideal_ circumstances. I've been on edge all day. Trying to sit still on the plane while my skin was crawling was torture," he takes a deep breath before continuing, "but you—relax me. There's no way I'll be able to sleep alone tonight, but maybe if you're there…" He turns his head, nuzzling into her palm with his warm mouth.

"So I'm like your security blanket?" 

Ben's hot puff of laughter tickles her skin, sending tingles all the way down to her toes. "My very sexy security blanket," he answers before pulling away to give one of her fingers a quick bite.

She laughs at his playfulness. "Okay, okay. But I'm out in the morning before your parents are up. Deal?" 

"Deal," he replies, releasing her hands. His face is stoic as he stares up at the building looming high above them.

After a moment of silence that stretches a touch too long to be considered comfortable she brings herself to ask, "Are you ready?"

"Yeah. I'm ready."

After taking his bags from Rey who had grabbed them saying she "was determined to go above and beyond her driver duties", Ben is ushering her through the wrought iron gate, into the back yard. Despite his full arms, he places a strong hand on her lower back to help guide her through the dark, avoiding the edge of the pool. The warmth of his hand cuts through the chill of the night and she finds herself leaning into his touch. 

He fumbles briefly with a fake rock before triumphantly removing a key, the silver glinting in the moonlight. His eyes are fixated on it, hand dwarfing the small chunk of metal.

Rey's yawn breaks him out of his trance, and she hears him swallow the lump in his throat as he opens the door leading into the small guest house. 

He stands stock still gawking into what appears to be a completely ordinary room. Light gray walls, dark wood floors, and a large California king sized bed Rey is yearning to fall into with the brute of a man frozen next to her.

“Is it not up to your high standards?” Rey quips in an awkward attempt to lighten the mood.

“It’s…" Ben exhales a shaky breath, "exactly the same.” 

Rey takes a second look around the room and notices little touches she'd failed to pick up on at first glance. There’s a trophy case half full of ribbons and gold statuettes, mostly from swimming competitions, but she can make out a few chess awards. A large corner desk is neatly organized with a scattering of art supplies, several charcoal drawings of varying skill hang above it. An outdated television sitting on the dresser is connected to an original PlayStation. 

Ben clears his throat, but emotion is still thick in his voice when he speaks, “Let me find you something to wear.” 

Opening a dresser drawer the surprise on his face is evident when he removes a plain white undershirt. He runs his fingers over the soft fabric before offering it to her, their hands touching briefly before he pulls away to direct her towards the restroom.

Once in the solace of the bathroom Rey shoots Rose a quick text that she won't be coming home tonight, but not to worry. The response she gets is in the form of several emojis ranging from tongue to eggplant, followed up by the word **DETAILS**. 

Rey's hands are on the hem of her shirt, about to pull it over her head when she catches sight of a crystal bottle, identical to a brandy decanter, sitting on the bathroom counter. 

That’s…odd. 

The vibrant blue liquid looks alien to her as she uncorks the top and her senses are assaulted by the fresh mentholic scent of peppermint— _mouthwash._

The all too familiar sting of not quite belonging hits her almost as quickly as the sharp smell. This is a house where things are handled with care and put into pretty packages. A house where parents wait patiently for their children to come back to them. 

This is a _home_. Something Rey has never quite had before.

Traitorous tears prick the corners of her eyes while she finishes getting ready for bed. She splashes her face with cool water to tone down the redness inflaming her features and decides to take an ample swig of mouthwash. The icy burn gives her something to focus on other than the ache in her heart and the hollowness in her chest that reminds her of how alone she is. 

When she exits the bathroom door and sees Ben perched on the edge of the bed her cynical thoughts from moments earlier vanish completely. He’s hunched over, head in his hands. 

She shuts the door and his attention is on her immediately, face breaking out in the same crooked smile from earlier.

Rey walks towards him until he’s eye level with her chest, standing between his legs. The only light in the room is coming from a dim table lamp, but she can make out his bleary eyes, red from rubbing them with his palms. 

“Hi.”

“Hi,” he responds, grabbing her hips. He moves his hands up her sides and back down again in a gentle caress.

Looking at him and the luxurious bed he’s sitting on she realizes—she’s _exhausted._ Good exhausted—like when you’ve been out all night dancing or laughing with friends and you can’t wait to lay down and pass out. 

Ben doesn’t seem eager to move from his spot on the bed, his hands slowly migrating towards her breasts. “Ben,” she breathes when his thumb makes contact with her nipple, stiff and plainly visible through the thin cotton.

“Mhmm.”

“Would you mind if we just…” she tapers off, distracted by the way he’s just pinched the stiff peak. She squirms against him. It feels _so_ good _._ But she’s _so_ tired. “Would you mind if we just went to sleep?”

He stills his hands before looking up into her eyes, expression unreadable. Is he—is he going to say _no_? She hasn’t prepared for the possibility but—

“ _Ahhh_!” she squeals as he’s suddenly hauling her into bed, lifting her over his body. She’s giggling as she lands inelegantly, snuggling on her side into the soft mattress. A vintage 'Galaxy Battles' poster stares back at her from a far wall.

Ben drapes a strong arm over her, encircling her waist, and pulling her in close. “This okay?”

Rey’s never been much of a cuddler. She’s always felt too suffocated or too hot when trying to fall asleep with another person squashed up beside her. Ben, however, leaves enough space between them that she can breathe, his arm wrapped around her more reassuring than clingy.

“Perfect,” she hums, before blurting out the first thought that pops into her mind. “Several of my coworkers have definitely fucked in this bed.” 

Ben laughs, his throaty chuckle warming the nape of her neck. “Well, I’m glad this room has seen some action from someone, it sure as hell hasn’t from me.”

“There’s still the morning,” she whispers, leaning into his warm body while twining her fingers through his.

The arm around her tightens and the last thing she hears before dozing off is “Goodnight, sweetheart." 

Rey’s mind is too busy echoing the words as sleep takes over to realize she never set her alarm.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If there's anything I left out of the tags please feel free to comment or DM me!


	3. Wake Me Up Before You Go-Go

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rey has a rude awakening and enjoys breakfast at the Solo residence.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Happy Valentine's Day!!! I hope this short sweet chapter is an adequate enough gift.

The sensation of wet warmth lapping at her cheek rouses Rey from her deep slumber. She doesn’t mind the heaviness pinning her to the bed, holding her in place as she sighs deeply. It’s not until the pressure on her chest shifts the weight to an uncomfortable degree that she forces herself to crack her eyes open.

“R2!” she gasps quietly, still not awake enough for full fledged excitement. The medium sized mutt is nuzzling his cool nose into her neck as she scratches him behind his floppy ears. 

She’s stroking his back happily when she hears a throat clearing noise on her left. Both her and R2's heads snap in the direction of the sound—

Han is standing only a couple feet away, one hand casually thrust into his jean pocket while the other one holds a steaming mug of coffee. The corners of his lips are turned up in a smirk and one eyebrow is cocked as he gazes down at her with the most smug expression she's ever seen on his roguish face.

The warmth that inflames Rey's cheeks heats further when she glances at the sleeping form between them, back up to Han whose smirk only grows wider, and back down again. So her night of embarrassment is extending into the morning hours. Lovely.

She sees his chest inflate with a deep inhale before hearing his words shatter the peaceful morning air as if it was thin ice, thrusting her into frigid cold water:

"GOOOD MORNING!"

Ben jolts out of bed, crashing to the floor, taking the bed's smooth synthetic comforter with him, leaving Rey's legs very much exposed. She grabs a fluffy pillow, covering herself to at least give the illusion of modesty between her and her  _ boss. _

" _ Dad _ ?" Ben is panting as he struggles to gather his bearings.

"Just wanted to see if you got in alright last night. You forgot to text your mother. I was going to give you grief about it, but now that I can see what you were preoccupied with, I've graciously chosen to let it go."

“Han—I, uhm…," Rey stammers, not sure what she's trying to say. 

"Rey, I've already called Chewie and told him you'd be late. There's no way Leia's going to let you skip out on family breakfast." 

_ Family breakfast.  _ Fuck.

Han turns on his heel, whistling a merry tune as he walks towards the door. Before closing it behind him he stops and yells, “Welcome home, son,” over his shoulder.

Once the door is closed and the sound of whistling has completely faded, the mortification of what just occurred settles like a solid block of dread in the pit of her stomach. She’s about to utter a string of expletives when she hears Ben release a choked exhale from the floor next to her.

_ Ben.  _ She wasn’t even thinking. This situation has got to be to be a million times worse for him—

Laughter. He’s  _ laughing.  _ Deep chuckles emanate from his belly, causing her to feel both affable and annoyed at the same time. 

“Care to enlighten me about what you find  _ so _ funny?”

“I’ve played the scenario of my homecoming in my head over and over on repeat for the last decade with so many mixed outcomes; good, bad, and catastrophic.” He wipes away the tears that have formed in his eyes before continuing, “This is a situation I never could have predicted.”

“Oh,” she says lamely, not knowing how else to respond. “Is this…okay?”

He sighs before planting a kiss on the center of her forehead, full lips only lingering there for a moment before pulling away. “Better than anything I could have imagined,” he murmurs and she feels something inside her go impossibly soft.

They both dress quickly, not wanting to keep Leia waiting. Rey is practically vibrating with nerves during their short walk to the main house. Their hands bump while they walk and he hooks his pinky around hers, tugging on it reassuringly. 

“What is it?” he asks.

_ What is it?  _ Like the answer isn’t glaringly obvious? “He’s my boss.”

Ben leans his shoulder into her. “He may be your boss, but he’s also  _ Han _ .”

Rey supposes he’s right. Han has never been one to set hard and fast professional boundaries. She thinks back on all the get-togethers she’s attended at this very house with the rest of her tight knit crew; small gatherings that somehow always devolve into ragers. Leia is ever the welcoming host, calling rides for those too intoxicated to drive themselves home or preparing rooms for them to stay the night. 

She doesn’t know what happened between Ben and his parents, doesn’t know the extent of the pain and history that lingers below the surface. But she does know that the Solo’s are good people whose doors are always open and welcoming, that whatever created the chasm between them can be repaired with time and understanding.

When they walk through the back door that opens up into the kitchen Rey’s senses are assaulted by the aroma of sizzling bacon, strong coffee, and sweet cinnamon rolls. The large marble island in the middle of the room is full of dishes ranging from sweet to savory. Leia tends to go overboard when hosting, and while this isn’t the most full she’s seen the kitchen, it certainly is excessive when there’s so few guests to be served. 

Han is casually leaning on the counter next to the stove as Leia flips a pancake, the dough a crisp golden brown. She turns around to add it to a stack of evenly sized flapjacks when her eyes bulge in surprise at the couple standing in the doorway.

“Rey, dear! I wasn’t expecting you. Oh, my manners.” She wipes her hands off on her apron before reaching up into a cabinet to grab a couple of mugs, plopping them on the counter. “Here, help yourself to some coffee. You know where we keep the cream and sugar.”

Ben’s shooting his dad an accusatory scowl for not warning Leia about Rey’s unexpected presence. Han’s only response is to shrug his shoulders in innocence, an impish grin plastered to his face.

“Ben invited her,” Han supplies, enjoying the scarlet hue of Rey’s as her mouth falls open in surprise at being put on the spot. Ben chokes coffee while his mother just hums in recognition, oblivious to the torment Han is inflicting.

“I didn’t know you two knew each other!” she exclaims while getting the table ready, beckoning them to help themselves to the overflowing serving dishes.

Rey doesn’t need to be told twice, and is already pilling her plate with mostly sweet treats, some savory bacon added for variety. She’s slathering her buttermilk pancakes with syrup as Ben fumbles through an explanation, “We uh, just met last night actually.”

“Didn’t your flight get in late last night?” Leia asks, finally settling in to the breakfast nook opposite her son, eyebrows rising in suspicion.

Rey swallows the lump of pancake in her mouth. “Funny story, you know how I’m an Uber driver—“

Leia’s dramatic sigh cuts Rey short. “Han. Pay the girl more. There’s no reason she should be out,  _ alone _ , at  _ night _ , with  _ strangers—“ _

“Hey, I resent that! I pay all my people well over minimum. Rey’s a perfectly capable young lady—

“I’m still failing to see what this has to do with Ben.”

Every eye in the room is suddenly glued to the man hulking over his hearty plate of protein, engrossed in picking off the white fatty bits of his bacon.

“Ben?”

He lifts his eyes to meet his mum’s questioning gaze, working his plush lips together while deciding what to say in response. “I needed a drive home from the airport, so I called an Uber.”

The stages of recognition flit across her face as her inquisitive expression from earlier morphs into a wide toothy grin, eyebrows now wiggling suggestively. She claps her hands together. “Well, isn’t that wonderful! Han, isn’t that wonderful?”

Han’s still perched against the counter, enjoying the show as he watches it all play out. “Yes, dear. Wonderful.”

The awkwardness Rey had been fearing never comes to pass and the room falls into a comfortable silence while everyone eats their breakfast, offering words of gratitude to Leia for the meal she's provided. 

"Hey, Ben. I talked to Chewie. Looks like we could use a numbers guy, trying to do all the accounting himself is starting to take its toll on the old brute"

Rey feels Ben tense up next to her. She places what she hopes comes off as a comforting hand on his knee. "I can't believe you've been running the place this long without a proper accountant. I'm shocked you're not completely bankrupt. I mean with how well you pay your employees and everything," she adds the last part playfully.

"Flattery will get you everywhere, Johnson," he responds with a wink. "So what do you say, Ben?"

Rey squeezes his thigh underneath the table. Han's offering an olive branch. She hopes Ben will reach out halfway and take it. 

"Oh-kay," he swallows as if the words are caught in his throat, "Okay, it's a deal." 

After finishing her plate Rey asks Leia if she needs help cleaning up the kitchen before heading out. Leia smiles warmly before wrapping her arms around her in a tender embrace.

"I think you've done enough work, dear," she answers, pressing a quick peck on Rey's cheek before pulling away. Rey catches her eyes studying the braid framing her face, as if noticing it for the first time.

Rey's still blushing when she bids everyone goodbye, stopping briefly to scratch R2 on the head before following Ben out the back door. He'd graciously offered to accompany her back to her car and she couldn't deny how desperate she was to be alone with him again.

She can feel the heat of his stare burning a hole through her backside as they make their way down the stone path leading to the driveway. She's not sure where they go from here, but knows the delicate thing budding between them can no longer be written off as a one-off encounter.

When the car is in sight she's suddenly afraid to face him, unsure of what she'll say--

Before her thoughts have time to spiral any further he has her pinned against the car, leaning down to capture her mouth with his. His lips are persistent and she's melting against him as he leans over her, firm hand on her waist holding her steady.

It's over far too soon. He breaks away and runs a thumb along her bottom lip, his dark eyes gazing at her mouth hungrily. "Still a fan?"

"The biggest," she breathes before asking the question that's been weighing heavily on her since last night, when  _ Kylo Ren  _ became more than just a faceless man whispering filthy words as she fucks herself; "Is it alright if I keep…watching?"

He bites his lip. "Just  _ watching?"  _

She blushes and tries to hide her face, but he's quick, grabbing her chin and titling it up until her eyes lock with his. "I think I'd rather you call. I can talk you through it like the good girl you are," he purrs into her ear and she can't help the way her breath hitches in response.

"Give me a ring when you get home, if you need it," he whispers, pressing his hips into hers. She feels herself grow wetter at his words and knows she will definitely be calling him. After one more quick kiss, he pulls away to start walking back to the house, when it dawns on her. 

"I don't have your number!" she calls out.

He half turns, and that crooked smile of his makes her stomach flip. God. This man is beautiful. "Check under 'K' in your contacts, sweetheart!"

Rey shuts the car door and leans back into her seat, shocked that things feel very much the same despite the strange events that have occured over the last several hours. She starts her car, blasting the AC in an attempt to cool herself down. Her mind drifts to the vibrator stored less than a foot away before shaking her head at how ridiculous she's being.

Her hand is curled around gear shift when she hears the unmistakable ping of her Uber app, alerting her to a new driver review. Having only driven one passenger last night, she knows it can only be from one tall broad man in particular. Her heart is fluttering as she slides her finger across the screen to read her latest appraisal.

**_☆☆☆☆☆_ **

_ Excellent driver. Would ride again.  _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's been a minute since I've posted on Ao3 so I apologize for any formatting issues, feel free to call me out in the comments. Like a lot of people the last half of 2020 hit me even harder than the first. I had to deal with family stuff, medical issues, and months later I'm still managing lingering effects of COVID-19. I've been on a much needed hiatus but the Reylo fandom always and forever has a place in my heart. Seriously, you're all amazing and I've felt so guilty for leaving this unfinished. Luckily, my brain fog has been clearing so hopefully I'll start writing/posting again soon!
> 
> I hope you enjoyed reading this as much as I enjoyed writing it! <3


End file.
